


The Fallen Queen

by NikkiDoodle



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Death, F/M, Flirting, Friendship / Flirting / Thinking of You Fest, Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 06:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: Since the start she was there.Since his first steps into his kingdom.Since his first victory.And his fall.





	1. Chapter 1

"You might not understand it now, but you will."

Rick said looking at Hellen. She bit her bottom lip as she looked between Rick and Michone.

"But why me? All the people for this job and you pick me?"

She asked pushing her mid-lenght brunette hair aside and tucked back behind her ear. Rick sighed deeply while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Carl said he thought that if anyone could manage to keep him occupied, it was you."

He said causing Hellen to frown. She looked to the ground.

"It would have been easier to just kill him, but you didn't."

She said as she rose from her chair. She huffed.

"Fine. I'll do it, for Carl."

She said before she exited the room. Hellen wasn't in the best of moods and now finding out that she was going to be put on daily detail of caring for the man who they had locked away wasn't exactly on the tip of her list of things she wanted to do.

But if Rick wanted her for this job then she guessed it would have to have been her.

She wasn't skinny by any means, she wasn't short, she was tall and kinda muscular. Her waist was an alright size but her thighs, her thighs were rather large. Her skin wasn't pale but it wasn't dark either. Her eyes were the brightest blue anyone had ever seen.

This was Hellen.

This was the woman who was going to be spending a majority of her day taking care of a man she loathed.

"Rick sent me."

Hellen said as she looked at the person guarding the door. They nodded.

"He told me you would be doing this as your new job each day."

He said stepping aside to allow Hellen inside. Hellen looked around Alexandria was in ruins more or less. There was a lot that needed fixing. There was a lot that was lost all because of things with Negan.

And Hellen was less than happy with her work detail.

Moving inside Hellen made her way down the steps and around in the dark. There was little light to help her through, but she made her way best she could. She opened the door and inside was her job.

She sighed deeply and closed the door. Walking up slowly to the bars, she stopped and looked down the best she could.

"Man you look like shit."

She said in the most sarcastic tone she could possibly manage. That's when a deep chuckle came.

"Well, well, well. Little girl, little girl. What are you doing down here? Did Rick send you?"

"Yeah Rick sent me."

She said. She couldn't see Negan in the darkness of the cell, but be was there it was clear enough.

"Got on Rick's good side, way to stay alive, baby girl."

"Stop with the pet names, Negan. It's not that simple anymore."

"Because the King has fallen his Queen runs off. Is that how it is?"

Hellen was silent for a moment. She shook her head.

"I did what I had to do to make sure I lived, that we both lived. Negan you know me better than anyone."

"I know kid. I'm not mad. Hell, I would have done the same had I known."

Negan said through the darkness. Helen sighed. In order for this story to become understood, we have to go back to the beginning. We have to go back to that night that Helen crossed paths with the man currently behind bars.

☆-☆-☆-☆-☆-☆-☆

She was cold, wet, and angry. She had been running for what seemed like the longest time and her clothing sticking to her bones. She had run from something strange. It was almost human, but it's face -- it wasn't a dead and it didn't seem human. She didn't know but she ran. And she didn't have to run long until she found herself tumbling down a muddy and slick hillside.

She screamed as she rolled and came to a dead stop as she hit a log hard. She gasped and sputtered coughing as she laid there the raindrops hitting her filth covered body. She wheezed trying to get her bearings back.

"Holy hell you okay kid?"

A voice called out. Her eyes snapped open from the momentary closure and she seen someone standing not far from her. The man was tall and carried a baseball bat. She turned over onto her stomach and watched him for a moment. He didn't seem as if he was going to advance, he was keeping his distance and for that she was thankful.

"Who are you?"

She questioned not caring if she was covered in mud. She sat up on her knees and pushing her muddy hair out of her face.

"Names Negan."

His gruff voice sounded. She just looked up at him for what felt like the longest while.

"I don't have anything. You gonna kill me? Rape me?"

She asked causing Negan to put his hand on his hip, his other holding his bat.

"How about a nice warm room and some food instead? It's not much, but we've got a hut not far from here."

He said we, meaning other people? Helen didn't know either to trust this Negan man or to run. He staid unmoved, until he turned around on his heels and started walking away. Her mouth opened.

"H-Hey, wait a minute where are you going?"

She had never met a person who hadn't wanted something from her.

"I'm done standing in the rain. You can either come with or stay here on your knees in the dirt. Warm room and food."

He mentioned again. Helen didn't know what it was, maybe it was running from the freaks, or maybe it was that she was starving, but either way she just didn't care anymore.

So, she rose to her feet and followed along after this Negan fellow following after him returning to his small little cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

When Hellen entered the small little cabin it wasn't what she expected. The man known as Negan had another man there. He was in the middle of the cabin cooking up something on the fire.

"Who's this?"

He asked Negan once he seen the woman. Negan cracked a grin and shrugged his shoulders.

"Dunno. She wouldn't tell me her name. Kinda rude if you ask me. Offer the girl warmth and some food and she won't even gimme that."

"My name is Hellen."

She snapped annoyed already and on guard. She didn't know there would be another man here. She was just waiting to be jumped. The other man's eyes widened.

"Well excuse me, princess."

Negan chuckled amused. Walking over to one of the old cabin beds he removed his jacket tossing it down to the rail to dry. He then went and removed his boots while sitting down on the bed.

"Simon, you manage to actually find food?"

Negan questioned the man by the fire. Simon, as he was called, gave a nod.

"Found a few squirrels and some beans. It's not much, but it'll work."

Simon glanced Hellen's way noticing the girl was still standing drenched in the doorway looking like a kicked puppy. His brows reached his hair line as he seemed to give a wide eyed stare.

He motioned toward the open spot to him next to the fire.

"You gonna stand there freezing to death or are you gonna be sensible and come warm yourself?"

"I didn't know there was two of you."

She replied quick. Simon paused before a grin spread across his lips.

"We are probably the least dangerous people to you, little chica. That's one thing I can almost promise you."

He said turning his back to her and went back to stirring the pot. Hellen glanced over to Negan, who had laid back against the filthy bed with his eyes closed. His jacket, boots, and bat resting beside his bed made it almost look like your average every day dad who had fallen asleep in bed.

Taking a moment to watch Simon, Hellen was hesitant as she walked over beside him. She took a seat across from the fire where she could watch him. It wasn't until she was close to the fire and felt the sting of the heat hitting her skin and actually hurt did she realize just how cold she had become.

"Dunno if it'll fit, but we have some extra clothes. You stay in those wet ones and you'll be sick."

Simon offered. She watched him from beyond the flames. The heat that motioned up from the fire made his face dance with it giving him a rather mincing play to the eyes. Hellen looked to the bag that Simon had motioned toward. When she looked back he was once again focused on the food.

Pausing again, hesitation with these men was something that she had noticed quickly, she rose to her feet.

"There's a bathroom in the back. That door beside Negan's bed."

Once again Simon's eyes never left the food which almost caused ease to fill her tired body, but not enough for her to lower her guard.

Hellen walked over grabbing some of the clothing that was in the bag. She didn't really even look as to what she was grabbing. She just reached in and took what she believed to be a shirt and some bottoms.

Moving past Negan, who seemed to be sleeping now, she went into the dirty bathroom. Closing the door and locking it quickly Hellen attempted to calm her heart rate.

It wasn't really the dead anymore that scared her, but the living. And being alone with two men she knew nothing about wasn't something on the top of her wish list. Even though they seemed nice, she was worried that it was just all for show.

Stripping herself of her clothing Hellen started to put on the other clothing only to realize that she had grabbed a short sleeve white shirt and some dark grey sweatpants. It made her feel exposed, but at least now she was dryer than she was before.

Carrying her wet clothes out of the bathroom she walked back over past Negan, who was snoring at this point, to the fire by Simon. She didn't say anything as she laid out her soaked rags so they could dry.

"You don't talk much do you?"

Simon questioned. She shook her head.

"I haven't had anyone since this all started."

"You've been alone through this whole thing?"

The surprise in his voice caused her a simple nod. After spreading out her clothes she sat down beside them her eyes glued to the flames that danced below the food.

"How have you survived all this time?"

"Lucky I guess. I use to go camping a lot with my dad. I know a few things. Being a fire fighter has helped too."

"You? A fire fighter?"

There was surprise again. Hellen didn't look to him, but she nodded.

"Well, no wonder you've survived all this time on your own. You know medical training?"

"A little. I wasn't a first responder, but I know the basic stuff."

Looking up hearing his chuckle, she seen the wide grin stretched across his lips. His teeth were extremely white under his bushy stash.

"Well I'll be damned, princess. You might just out live us all."


	3. Chapter 3

"There's more than just us."

Negan said walking out of the cabin door. Hellen looked at him as she followed. There was more than just these two?

"We're called the Saviors."

Simon said putting his bag over his shoulder. Hellen arched a brow.

"Saviors?"

"You could join us. There's strength in numbers. We came this way scouting. Got caught in the rain and had to hunker down."

Simon spoke up again. Hellen frowned. She had been alone through this whole thing. She couldn't even remember what it was like being around actual people let alone grouping up with them.

"Simon. Let the girl breath a little. Fuck you're suffocating even me."

Negan joked. He hosted his bat up onto his shoulder as the three of them left the small cabin. Hellen walked with them for a ways.

"How big is your group?"

"About thirty or so."

Negan informed her. Hellen followed him. She didn't know why she was following him or the other man, but there was something in the pit of her stomach that made her want to go with him.

"That's a lotta people. And you all work together?"

"Work as best as most people can in a large group."

Simon glanced her way with a smile. Hellen looked to Negan and noticed he was just walking with his bat over his shoulder. These two were odd, but she couldn't blame them. After everything that happened happened everyone changed more or less.

"How do you take care of so many people?"

"Working together to survive ain't easy, but we manage."

It was a simple answer to a simple question. This Negan guy seemed to know what it took in order to stay alive. He wasn't some dumb guy that was acting as if he was reckless or would attempt to put other people in harm's way – not if he had that many people following him.

"And if I were to join?"

Negan smirked glancing over his shoulder toward her. That look on his face was one that had a sense of victory about it. He took his bat and moved her to his other shoulder while he walked along side with Simon not too far from him now.

"Then you'd be given a job just like everyone else. We work as a team. We'll help provide food for you and try to keep you safe."

"Like a second family..."

Hellen said under her breath, but Negan seemed to have heard her due to the change in his body language. Simon nodded looking ahead as the three of them came to a road. Apparently, they weren't far from where their group as Negan and Simon had been out scouting together.

"What's your game sister?"

Negan questioned. Hellen looked down the open road wondering if she should follow him and this man, Simon, to their group. She knew that he would probably use her to the knowledge of her skills with being a firefighter and what little medical advice she could give.

"What would my job be if I were to come with you?"

"Well, we'll have to end up figuring that out now won't we?"

Negan was now smiling as if he had just caught a big game and he was a starving man. It was kind of funny but at the same time unsettling for Hellen.

"I guess so..."

Negan shot a look over to Simon before walking forward having Simon follow directly behind him. Hellen stood there off in the grass side of the road for a moment debating on if she should just turn around right then and there or follow after the man who had helped her and gave her shelter during the downpour. Sighing deeply and ignoring the twisting gut feeling in the bottom of her stomach. So in doing so she put one foot in front of the other and carried on right behind the two men who she figured she would follow after.

Because what else did she have left to lose in all reality?


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright you sorry sons a bitches!"

Hellen slammed her nightstick onto the railing to get everyone's attention. She could practically feel Negans smirk as he walked up those factory steps and everyone bowed down before him.

"Nice fuckin intro there."

Negan said eyeing Hellen. The years had passed and the Saviors had blossomed under Negan's control. Hellen had seen first hand what he was doing and how he was taking nothing and turning it into something.

So she helped him. And several years later it had blossomed into the Sanctuary they had now. Together Negan and Hellen pushed one another into making this -- and they both knew it.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen! Boy and girls! Today is gonna be a productive damn day! Today we are gonna shine!"

Negan's voice bellowed through the old factory reaching everyone's ears. His grin widening that much more as he spoke.

"Today after work you all know what happens! Today is our special girl's day! Another year older -- so let's work hard so we can all play hard afterwards!"

Negan finished winking at Hellen, who rolled her eyes. Walking away from the group Negan and Hellen were side by side as they walked. Lucille resting on his shoulder while he whistled as they moved along.

Morning rounds was something Hellen usually did by herself, but Negan had taken it upon himself to accompany her this fine morning.

"You're in a cheerful fuckin mood."

She spoke up looking out of the factory windows that they passed. A chuckle slipped from Negan's lips and he looked down at her with an arched brow.

"Why wouldn't I be? S'not everyday my girl turns twenty-six."

"First off, not your girl -- "

Negan was quick to grab her by the shoulder and trap her between himself and the wall they passed by. The spot between her legs tightened as she instantly became aroused by the action. He looked down at her and smirked.

"The hell you ain't."

He whispered his lips lowering to move over hers, but she stopped him with her finger being placed over him before he could kiss her.

"And two twenty-six ain't nothing to make a big deal over."

She said tapping her finger against his lips. Hellen and Negan's relationship was a very complicated one. First off, she wasn't like his wives in the terms of everything. She wasn't short, skinny, or pretty. She was tall, chubby, and tomboish. She also didn't like things handed to her for nothing.

So it surprised her one day when Negan had asked her to be his wife shortly after his second wife came into the picture. She rejected his offer, however, Negan wasn't one to be pushed to the side. So the two of them were a complicated relation.

"You're really givin me a stiffy right now girl."

"Oh no whatever shall you do? Ask one of your ten wives maybe?"

She teased moving aside Negan and slipping past him. He growled playfully and grunted happy to have found her when he did. She had come out of her shell since then. Since that day she had gotten closer to Negan she realised that nobody tried to fuck with her.

She had heard that he had informed everyone that if anything happened to her, he'd kill em. Simple as that.

"I fucking hate you."

He growled following to catch up with her.

"Love you too."

She played back causing Negan to chuckle.

"So what do you have planned for tonight?"

He asked wondering if she was going to attend the party that he had set up for her after work. She shrugged knowing good and well Negan wanted her at her own party.

"Hot bath, good book, lots of sleep."

She said her own little smile tugging the side of her lips. Negan scoffed and nudged her with his elbow.

"Common girl. You know you've got a damn party after all this!"

"Relax Negan, I'll be there."

"Damn right you'll be there."

He muttered under his breath causing Hellen to simply roll her eyes and walk on.


	5. Chapter 5

Hellen kept her head lowered as she walked through the Sanctuary looking at all the items various people had to sell in the market. One of her jobs was to make sure that they didn't have anything they weren't suppose to be selling. Things that could be used by Negan or his men – or wives for that matter. Glancing over the supplies the sellers all kept their heads lowered while she passed by them. This wasn't unnatural at all. They simply didn't feel the need to make eye contact with the woman that was so often by Negan's side.

Rumors went around since day one that she was his Queen. That his wives were just there to please him, but that she and Negan were the two who ran things – well, Negan ran them but Hellen was there by his side. She found it almost funny, seeing as how she would never become Negan's wife, but she was willing to sexually please him when the need was to raise for the both of them.

Arching a brow Hellen smiled a bit as she picked up an old Gameboy Color. It was purple – just like the one she had as a child. Holding it up to the older woman she spoke.

"How much?"

"Just take it."

Eyeing the older woman she knew that she was afraid to give an actual price. Frowning Hellen never worked that way. She wasn't like the others and took whatever it was she wanted for her personal use. Turning the Gameboy around she seen it had 102 Dalmatians a fun game she use to play often on the Playstation.

"Tell you what – I'll give you three hundred points for this and the game?"

The older woman's eyes widened a bit as Hellen started to pull her black backpack off her back and dig through the bag until she found her points. Ripping off a page of it she handed it to the older woman, who quickly took it. Three hundred points was equal to about thirty dollars – give or take – to people around here.

"Thank you, ma'am."

Knowing the older woman was happy to have it, Hellen nodded and flicked the device on. It had batteries in the back, but was missing the back cover which held the batteries, and it came to life with the tittle menu. A smile on Hellen's face had her put the Gameboy into her bag after shutting it off.

"No problem. Thank you."

She replied tossing the bag back over her back and walking away from the table. Least she knew that woman would be able to eat for the next while. Looking around Hellen seemed to find that nobody was selling anything they weren't suppose to be. Feeling pretty good about her day now – her birthday – she walked to the court yard where they were growing food in man made plots. Some men bowed their heads as she passed by, but she waved them off having them go back to what it was they were working on.

She didn't get to where she was by being an asshole to them – and they all knew it. She got here by doing what was right by them and helping those in need. Unlike Negan, she wasn't one to bash someone's head in and instill fear into them at the drop of a hat. She swore sometimes that Negan was bi-polar as fuck, but of course there was no way to prove it. Walking over to a tomato she turned it around seeing that it was growing, but slowly. Having her lips cock to the side she noticed that other plants were taking their sweet time growing as well. Pulling up some black soil into her hands she rose from the ground.

"Harrell!"

She called out to the older man, who was the farmer for the plants. He climbed up off his knees and waddled over to her.

"Miss?"

"Harrell we need better soil, yeah? It's taking its time growing and we can't have that. It's a factory, which means ground round here's dead."

She explained having him nod in agreement. They both knew this was a problem and had been since they arrived. Nothing wanted to grow because the ground was toxic from the smoke and the workers that use to dwell here. Now they were paying the price.

"Get your boys together and go a few miles out tomorrow. Have them take a truck and fill it with top soil from a forest or somewhere where stuff is thriving."

"Will do Miss. O'Connor."

Patting his arm she smiled before taking the soil she had pulled up from the plot with her hands and tossing it back to the ground. She made her rounds quickly after that. Everyone was working well in the armory, the kitchen was running smoothly, and she even had time to check out the teachers and make sure that the children were learning.

There was few of them – but there was children.

On her way back to her apartment Hellen stopped hearing someone whistling. Rolling her eyes she turned around seeing Negan walking after her, his bat in hand, making his way through the hall like he owned it – which he did of course.

"How's everything, kid?"

He questioned causing her to roll her eyes.

"Fine. Everyone is doing as they're suppose to. I checked on the plants today and told Harrell that he needs to get his boys together tomorrow to go a few miles out and pick up some soil that isn't royally fucked by the toxic ground here around the factory."

Negan hummed moving to put his beloved bat down on the ground by his leg. She was still in his hand, but he was relaxed about it.

"You're really runnin' the place, girl. Damn kinda hot hearing you take charge and shit."

Hellen couldn't help but smile and laugh a bit. Negan always had that effect on her shortly after they had met. He was always so laid back and that sense of humor that he has always got her laughing or smiling – she hated the man sometime because of that.

"Yeah, well, I watch and I learn."

She shot back causing Negan's brows to shoot up. A large toothy grin slipped to his lips as a deep chuckle ripped through his chest.

"Learnin' from Daddy, sweetheart?"

It was her turn to be shocked by his suggestion. Stepping toward him, Hellen placed her hand on his chest and moved it up to his peppered beard.

"Of course, Daddy."

Negan cursed under his breath as he dropped Lucille in the middle of the hallway in order to grab her up around her nice thick hips. A gasp passed through her lips as Negan's lips came down onto hers and her back hit the wall beside them. Negan's hand came out and frantically reached for a doorknob that was to his right. Opening the door he barged inside slamming the door shut with his foot while their tongues molded together.


	6. Chapter 6

Waking up the next morning was something Hellen found peaceful. The lightly snoring body beside her told her that Negan staid with her on her birthday night. Rolling over she looked at his sleeping form laying naked under his sheets.

They were in his room and had been since Hellen left her own party early to get away from all the people and noise. People made her anxious, even more so now that the only people alive seemed to be ones that killed to stay that way.

She didn't judge though she had no room to judge anyone as it wasn't her place. She wouldn't want someone judging her for the things she had done to get this way, so why would she?

Taking her hand she placed it on Negans bare chest and rubbed slowly. She enjoyed mornings like these. Mornings where she would be awake before him and just able to enjoy the quietness that they could both share while Negan was slowly waking up from her soft touches.

Looking to him, she watched as he exhaled deeply and his hand came up and covered hers making her stop her motions. His eyes opened as he glanced at her from under his lashes to see her lazy little smile.

"Mornin' darlin."

"Mornin'."

She replied as he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. She huffed amused causing Negan to grin and roll over onto her. His lips came over top hers in a welcoming manner. Inhaling through her nose deeply she felt his fingers moving under the sheet between her large thighs searching for her lips.

He knew he found them when a light gasp passed through her mouth causing Negan to insert a finger inside of her tight morning pussy. She whined pressing her body closer to him as she held him by the back of his neck. He grinned kissing every inch of her lips and moved his fingers in a nice rythum inside her wet cavern.

"You're tight baby girl."

Those words did things to her, making her tighten around the two fingers that was inside of her already. She mewed moving her face to be hid in the crook of his neck. Her breathing coming out in little pants as he kept moving his fingers.

She moaned and shifted her hips upward into his digits. He grinned.

"What? You want something baby?"

"Y-Yes."

She moaned rocking her hips up. Negan's grin spread wider moving his lips to over her neck and bit down and sucked lightly just enough to leave a light mark.

Negan was -- well, he was rather possessive when it came to her and even though everyone knew it, there was a deep longing in him that she knew about that made him have to have everyone know; she was his.

"You gonna cum, baby girl?"

"P-please!"

She begged. She never begged for anything except when it came to Negan. They both knew he got a kick outta it and it made her that much more aroused when she would have to beg to him.

"Look at you -- fucking beautiful... shit."

He whispered moving the covers off her body to see her whole shapely figure. Moaning like a late-night whore, Hellen reached her tongue out and licked across Negan's neck pulling a grunt from him before she started sucking along his skin.

Feeling her whole body shake she cried out with several jolts to her body. Negan's fingers were soaked as he removed them from her and brought them up to his lips to clean them. He hummed his tongue wrapping around his digits not leaving a trace of her juices behind.

"Commer baby."

He ordered moving to where she was sitting over top of him. A hazy feeling washing over her body as he made her sink slowly over his dick. The sensation was a burning feeling as she took his cock for the 3rd time in twenty four hours. Gasping and tilting her head back she rocked around over Negan's cock.

His hands coming out and running around her thicker stomach moving around her curves and grabbing her hips squishing them between his fingers.

"Damn baby girl! You're fuckin tight!!"

Hissing Negan helped her to move up and down over his cock. He was deffintly long and wider than any man she had been with - not that she had been with a whole lot of men to begin with - and the aching burn that shot through her body caused her a great deal or pleasure.

"Your -- your fault!"

She gasped keeping her head titled back as she rocked back and forth on his dick. He laughed squeezing her hips more as she road him. The perverted sound of skin against skin echoed in the room. Hellen bit her lower lip as she kept her eyes shut tight. Riding Negan always had her come several times before he ever would and the result would cause him to flip her over onto her back and he would plow her the rest of the way.

On her back and knees bent into her chest she was crying out with each thrust that he gave. Her body stiffened before she came over and over and over. Their eyes locked together as she held onto his forearms and road through the orgasm till Negan finally slapped a few more times into her and came himself.

He grunted before pulling out and laying down right beside her. The smell of sex heavy in the air of his chambers. Groaning a little Negan moved to prop himself up on his elbow as he glanced over her exposed body.

"I never understood what you found even remotely attractive in me."

His eyes move up to hers hearing her say that.

"Darlin your body can take more than any woman I've been with and I fucking love that shit. It's fuckin perfect."

He said running his hand over her breast and giving it a squeeze. She laughed a little rolling over to cover herself and move closer to Negan.

"You're actually being nice right now?"

She teased moving over to kiss his cheek. Negan scoffed amused turning his head to kiss her lips. He moved his arm around her body pressing her closer to his body.

"Did you enjoy your party?"

He questioned. She shrugged in all honesty she hated the attention. She hated the fact that everyone looked at her like she wasn't human. The fact that she held such power over the others. Shifting a bit she looked up at Negan.

"It was a nice notion and I enjoyed it for a bit."

Negan understood she had some people issues. He knew that back when he first found her she was distant, but slowly grew on him and he her.

"Not a fuckin problem, kid."

He said running his thumb over her arm. They laid there in silence for a while until someone came knocking on his door from one of his men. Sighing Negan rose from the bed and grabbed his jeans slipping them on to see what the hell the person wanted.

"And you can't fucking handle it?"

Hellen overheard as she was pulling her underwear up over her ass. His voice was annoyed and in a tone that she knew he was frustrated already. After shutting the door Negan walked back over seeing her sliding her own jeans up over her legs.

"What?"

"Your men you had sent out this morning for the dirt ran into a small herd."

"Anyone dead?"

"No, but they lost the truck."

"Idiots."

She huffed buttoning her pants and shifting around a little as Negan watched her do a little jig to get her pants up over her thighs and around her waist. Glancing over at him she seen him watching her from behind arching a brow she made a noise catching his attention.

"Wiggle that was anymore and you'll be outta them pants again."

She laughed a little giving one more good sway of her hips before she went to fetch her shirt.

Today was a complete shit show for Hellen. The men had made their way back to the Sanctuary and she was left to deal with them. Negan had told her that she had been the one who had given them the job so she got to deal with them.

And when she found them she cursed under her breath seeing that the boys were younger than her. In their early twenties it seemed. Standing outside in the garden with the two they nervously looked to the ground. Harrell not far from them watching nervously.

"Lemme get this fucking straight... You both were in the truck when you seen the herd. You got out of the truck and ran instead of turning the fuck a round and backing up?"

The one boy winced at her cold words. The other kept his eyes to the ground and muttered something.

"You got something you wanna say you share it with the class princess!"

She yelled her voice ehoing through the yard causing people to either watch or flee the scene.

"I - I said that we couldn't!"

He stuttered glancing up before quickly glancing to the ground.

"Why the fuck not!?"

"Because Marty broke the shifter!"

"Charlie!"

His friend hissed wanting him to shut the fuck up. Hellen narrowed her eyes toward the boy who hasn't spoken up till that point to hiss at his friend.

"Okay. Alright."

She said putting her hands on her hips and walking away from them. They both looked at each other before Marty turned and looked back at Hellen only to scream out when she hit him with a stick they had been growing the tomatoes on. She struck him right in the kneecap causing him to fall to the ground.

He cried out holding his knee. She hasn't broken it, just hurt him enough to the point where he fell.

"Next time you break or lose something you best hope you're dealing with me and not him."

She didn't even have to say his name for Marty to know who the hell she was talking about. Nodding quickly he sat up and rubbed his face while holding his kneecap.

"I'm deducting points for the lost vehical and broken shifter. One thousand -- "

"Please no -- "

"One thousand points!"

She yelled before throwing the tomato stick down at his feet.

"Clean this shit up and then yourself. You've got some point to earn back."

She said turning around and seeing Harrell standing there. He nodded toward her in a 'thank you' manner. Hellen nodded back everyone knowing that she could have given him the iron or worse -- but she hadn't.

And that was what made her different from Negan.


	7. Chapter 7

"I heard about what happened to our little truck incident."

Hellen glanced over her shoulder peering behind her from her squatted position to see Simon standing there. She had been looking at some piping that was by the eastern wall of the compound that someone had complained they had heard making a noise. When she got over there she figured that they must have been hearing things because the pipe looked fine. Now Simon was there right behind her giving her little to no space for herself.

Since this whole incident started Simon had been someone who had been by her a lot. His cocky attitude wasn't nearly as bad as Negan's, but that didn't mean the man was a saint. By far Simon was just as ruthless as Negan, but Hellen had seen how he actually worked. She didn't trust Simon as much as she should have since he helped save her all those years ago, but there was just something about the man that threw her for a loop.

Half the time she liked him and then the other half she couldn't even stand being in the same room.

"Then you heard I handled it."

She said pushing her legs up and stood to face the man. Simon just grinned and nodded, his hand running through his shaved lower chin while fingers brushed against his stash.

"I did. That was one hell of a way to do it. I'm so use to hearing someone getting their head bashed in that I didn't expect a point deduction – and of so many points. You're truly cruel, little chica."

"A few days without food in your stomach or the proper hygiene that someone needs would be more than enough to rethink about doing things differently if it were to happen again."

She said stuffing her hands in her pack blue jean pockets. Simon just seemed to stand there running his tongue across his teeth with a chuckle.

"Yeah, kid, you're right."

Over the years being called "kid" was annoying at first but Hellen slowly slid into accepting the little nickname that Negan and Simon had both given her. Both men were nearly old enough to be her father so in their eyes they were right – she was a child no matter how old she was. But she was far from the nickname. The way she acted and carried herself was nothing short of how everyone had seen her – a Queen.

"Did you need something or are you just following me?"

Simon laughed and shook his head patting his walky-talky he motioned to her hip.

"Boss has been tryina get a hold of you for a good half an hour now and realized that you left your radio in the bedroom."

Hellen hadn't noticed that she had left her radio behind until now. She had been so focused on making her rounds and dealing with those boys from this morning that it didn't even cross her mind that there was a lack of communication running toward her. Watching as Simon reached behind him to his back pocket he produced her radio handing it to her.

"Thanks."

She muttered before clicking the button on the small box.

"Negan, it's me, what'd you need?"

Releasing the button she waited for a moment before the leader's voice sounded over the device.

"Bout damn time. I didn't think Simon would ever find you, sweet cheeks – " she rolled her eyes. "I need you to report to the meeting room. We're gonna have a little sit down together."

Her brow arched looking from the radio up to Simon. The man shrugged obviously not knowing what it was Negan had in store for her or any of them for that matter. Attaching her walky to her belt loop she sighed and motioned toward the direction in which Simon had come.

"Shall we?"


	8. Chapter 8

Hellen had been at it for days working with Rick making sure Negan kept locked up and fed. Gabriel started to assist what with him being a man of God and all was trying to find something in Negan.

Hellen didn't know what Gabriel was looking for or if he'd ever actually find it, but he didn't give up. The weeks passed and Hellen found herself slowly becoming closer with Rick and his people. It was strange to go from running a Saturary with someone like Negan to taking care of him locked up and getting by day by day along side the people that nearly killed them all.

"Hellen."

Rick called out to her as she was on her way to the jail. She stopped turning around to face him she seen he was looking at her with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Rick?"

"I wanted to let you know that Daryl has agreed to taking you hunting with him."

Her eyes widened a bit. The man that Negan had captured and treated like shit was willing to let her tag along. Rick rubbed the back of his head for a minute before he continued.

"He said he didn't mind since it was you."

The added bit caused her lips to twitch up a bit but she pushed it down as she nodded.

"Thanks for letting me know."

Rick placed his hands around his belt and nodded in return. Just as Hellen was prepared to turn back around and enter the jail Rick stopped her once more.

"I can't thank you enough for what you're doing. I know it's hard, but -- "

"It's not as hard as you might think. Sure he's locked up, but he's alive."

She breathed knowing that Rick could have killed him then on that hill, but he hadn't and for that she was thankful.

"Just remember everyone is trusting you here."

"I know Rick."

She said before she turned and left walking down into Negan's jail cell. When she rounded the little wall that held his bars she could see him sitting in the corner on the bed in the darkened part of his cell.

"So you're hunting with Daryl now?"

The book she had been carrying in her hands was brought to her chest. She looked at him the best she could from the darkness of the room.

"You heard?"

"Darlin that little window over there let's me hear it all."

"Then I don't have to bother telling you."

She said as she sat down on the chair beside his cell. She opened up her book and removed her bookmark before pushing the novel through the bars letting Negan have it.

"I brought you something to pass the time. Make things a little more bearable."

Negan snorted but rose from his bed to walk over and grab the book up from the floor. He held it in his hands with a motion of thinking before he tapped his fingers over the hardback cover.

"Time's all I got sweetheart."

"I know. But at least you have it."

She replied causing Negan to smirk as he crouched down toward the bars. Her tone was sad and soft just as her emotions were. Negan had been locked up for the last six weeks and he had still yet to be anything other than the same old Negan she had come to know from that Cabin years ago.

"Say what you really mean."

Her eyes cast down to her shoes. Her face warmed a bit as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. Sighing she looked back up at Negan as she rose from the chair. They looked at one another as her fingers wrapped around the bars of the cell and she pushed her face closer.

"I still have you and you still have me."

Her voice barely audible. Negan leaned his head down and kissed her through the bars. It was a slow kiss and one that both of them were trying to savior before she would have to leave their visit. True she was taking care of Negan but there were rules and she wasn't allowed to be down here for long with him without reason.

Rick didn't know about their little love affairs and she was planning on keeping it that way. She did her best to make it seem like she hated Negan for the things he did -- and for some stuff she did hate him, but she cared for him far more than she actually hated him.

"I'll be back with your supper."

She breathed pulling away from his needy lips. Negan groaned pressing his head up against the bar with his eyes closed as he heard the door open and close.

She was gone just like that.


	9. Chapter 9

When Hellen walked inside the room she seen Negan with his legs kicked up on his meeting table. Nobody else was present just yet so it was the two of them.

"Well you seem comfy."

She teased though her tone was anything but teasing. Still Negan gave a snort of amusement as he looked her way.

"The others will be here soon, just getting ready until then."

Negan explained. She rolled her eyes and took her place at the other end of the table. Negan had it to where she sat directly down from him at the other head. This showed everyone in the room that he believed them to be equals. Simon didn't really seem to agree with it -- but he was merely Negan's right hand man. Never the less, Negan made sure that she was treated with the respect she deserved.

"I took care of the truck incident."

"I heard you fuckin did. Damn girl, taking away point and beating the shit outta the kid! Your lady balls make my dangly bits excited!"

Blushing a bit she snorted as she sat down in her chair. He always did have a way with words when it came to his vocabulary. Not that it bothered her any all the years she had been beside him she became use to his language.

"Glad to hear someone like me can do that to you."

She replied causing Negan to catch her eye. He was silent for a moment watching her from across the table. The silence in the air was becoming thicker than before as Negan just watched her. His eyes boring into her very being while she just tried to sit there very still yet relaxed.

Suddenly Negan rose to his feet and found himself coming around the table slowly. Lucile staid in his hand as he walked toward her. Lifting her up to under Hellen's chin Negan looked at her from the other end of the bat.

"What s that suppose to fuckin mean?"

Hellen leaned forward a little into the barbwire having it scratch the underside of her neck. Negan watched carefully as she scratched her chin with it.

"You know what it fuckin means."

She snapped back with a slightly heartfelt tone. Negan pulled his bat from underneath her chin the pleasing burn remained against her skin. Sitting down on the table before her he took his ungloved hand and grabbed her face with it.

Inhaling through her nose she watched as he leaned forward placing his lips beside her ear. She felt his breath trickle on the shell.

"I'll show your ass what it fuckin means baby girl."

Pulling her lip between her teeth Hellen squished her legs together. Damn this man for doing what he does to her body.

"But -- that'll have to wait until later."

He said pulling away right as soon as the meeting room door opened. Arat and Dwight started to enter the room to take their places at the meeting table. Soon the others filed inside and Negan slowly made his way back to the head of the table.

"Now that we're all here was can fuckin begin!"

He said with a chipper tone to his voice and a grin that could light up the room. Placing his beloved bat down beside him as he sat he looked around the room.

"Now someone wanna tell me who the fuck killed all my men at the outpost?"


End file.
